dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
SAKURA
Song Information Artist: Reven-G BPM: 14-300 (DDR EXTREME→SuperNOVA, EXTREME 2, FESTIVAL, ULTRAMIX 3), 20-320 (DDR SuperNOVA2→Present, S+), 13-320 (IIDX, REFLEC BEAT) Composition: NAOKI MAEDA, Japanese folk song Arrangement: NAOKI MAEDA Genre: SPIRITUAL Video Type: Full (DDR SuperNOVA→Present) First BEMANI Appearance: beatmaniaIIDX 8th style First DDR Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME Other Appearances: *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME JP CS *Dance Dance Revolution FESTIVAL *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2 *Dance Dance Revolution ULTRAMIX 3 *DanceDanceRevolution S+ DDR EXTREME Pack 4 *DanceMasters/DanceEvolution *DanceEvolution ARCADE *REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- Length: 1:40 Lyrics None. Song Connections / Remixes *桜 is a techno remix of a Japanese folk song named Sakura Sakura (often just shortened to Sakura). *桜 is based off of MAXX UNLIMITED, originally from DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX-. *A remix of 桜, titled 桜 -DAM LA MIX-'', can be found on the ''DanceEvolution V-RARE EX SOUNDTRACK. Trivia *"Sakura" refers to the cherry blossom tree that blossoms during spring. *The "sakura tree" background video clip appears in the background video for Pierce The Sky. *Alice appears in the background still and jacket for 桜. **She also appears in the Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2 background video as well. *Alice's appearance during the background video has her wearing a red traditional Japanese kimono dress as it shows her long dark blue hair waving freely. *桜's Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2 background video is also used in beatmaniaIIDX releases starting with beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro. **This background video has been revised for tricoro. *While not a boss song on any release, 桜 was a boss song on the Japanese PS2 release DDR Festival because it was given a flashing 10 (10+) rating on Expert. *Before DDR X2, the artist was RevenG, just like it is on the banner. *On the North American/European DDR versions, 桜 is known as SAKURA. *Prior to DDR SuperNOVA2, 桜's BPM was displayed as 14-300. No portion of 桜 runs at 14 BPM, and 桜 goes up to 320 near the end of the song. On DDR SuperNOVA2, the BPM was finally fixed so that it is displayed as 20-320. **This makes 桜 the song with the lowest BPM at any point (20 BPM), with Shiny World in second place (25). However, the slowest constant BPM song still in arcade releases is bag, at 65 BPM. **In the beatmaniaIIDX and REFLEC BEAT series, 桜's BPM is displayed as 13-320. ***At 13 BPM, 桜 has the lowest BPM at any point of any song in the REFLEC BEAT series. In contrast, the song with the lowest constant BPM in the REFLEC BEAT series is Believe, ''at 72. ***Also, at 13 BPM, 桜 has the second lowest BPM of any song in the ''beatmaniaIIDX series, second only to MAX 300 (12 BPM). *桜 was added to ''REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-'' on April 24, 2013 as a new Final Round song. Gallery Sakura (X2).png|Album art. SAKURA.png|Japanese Banner. Background Video siYkfouXLBY Song Production Information The cherry blossom is the the flower in the heart of the Japanese people. When you listen to this melody, you feel a strange sense of nostalgia welling up inside you; it is if something is awakening within our genes. The rhythm is based on that of MAXX UNLIMITED, and is generally refined and customized into what it is now. I was able to mix in the use of traditional instruments as I pleased thanks to today's synthesizer technology. We've recently made a lot of songs that have at their foundations classical Japanese traditions and musical ideas, but more and more the Reven-G name is looking more towards Europe for its ideas. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:NAOKI Songs Category:DDR Extreme Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:DanceEvolution Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Songs with Reratings